So Sick
by Devil Tigeress
Summary: Lyrics aren't mine. Songfic. YusukeKeiko, broken up. I'm bad at summaries. RR


_"Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone"  
_

Yusuke sat in a corner in his room. His phone was ringing, but he didn't even bother to answer it.

_"Hey! Keiko and Yusuke can't come to the phone right now!" _Yusuke felt a tear escaping his eye. Keiko.

_"Yeah! Because we're partying!" _Yusuke's voice said in a playful voice.

_"So leave a message after the beep!" _the two said in unison cheerfully.

Beeeeeeep.

_"Yusuke, it's Kurama. Guess what? Botan's pregnant! I hope you're happier now, and of course, Kuwabara's making a bachelor party for me. (sigh) But call me back." _Beeeeep.

_"And I know it makes no sense__  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore"_

"I miss you, Keiko." Yusuke sighed sadly.

_"What'd I do?"_

_"It's ridiculous  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
Can't get over us"_

"Why? Why'd you leave me, Keiko?" Yusuke asked aloud.

_"And I'm stronger than this  
Enough is enough"_

Yusuke sighed again. The phone rang again.

"Man!" He picked it up this time. "Hello?" He tried to sound cheerful.

"Yusuke?" He sighed happily.

"Hi Mom," he said.

"What's up? You sound sad," his mother Atsuko said. "Ohh, you're still thinking about Keiko, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Look Boy, I brought you into this world to see you happy, not to hear you depressed or anything. So cheer up. You and I know that you're a lot stronger than this. So actually cheer up." Click.

"I love you too," Yusuke said before hanging up.

_"She's right, even though she was probably drunk again. I'm a lot stronger than this..."_

_"No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you"_

Yusuke stretched his arms. Another threatened to fall, but he wiped it away. A song came up on his radio.

_Girl, you're my angel  
You're my darlin' angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me  
Baby (1)_

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"This was our song."

_"And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?"_

Yusuke was about to turn off the radio, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and sat on a chair in front of his fridge. He was in front of the calender. More tears fell down, even though he tried to wipe them away.

_"July fifteenth," _he thought sadly.

_"Yusuke, remember our anniversary!" Keiko yelled at him._

_"Yeah, yeah. July fifteenth, it's circled," he assured. Keiko smiled._

_"Good."_

_"Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th_  
_Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary"_

Yusuke shook his head, trying to get that memory out of his head. He took out a small black box and opened it.

"Marry me, Keiko?" he asked in a strained whisper.

_"I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be"_

A new song came up on the radio.

_When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I would never find  
Angel of mine (2)_

Yusuke groaned.

"This was her song!"

_"That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?"_

Ring, ring. Yusuke looked at his phone in disgust.

"WHAT?!" he yelled into the phone.

"Uhh, Yusuke? It's me, Kurama. Did you get my message?" Yusuke breathed in deeply.

"Sorry Kurama. And I was about to call you," he lied.

_You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin for ya boy, you're right on time  
Angel of mine (2)_

Yusuke growled at the radio.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurama asked, a little confused.

"Sorry Kurama, but can I call you back?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure." Click.

_"(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)__  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio"_

Yusuke sighed, looking at a picture of the girl with long brown hair. Her smile was breath taking. He put it face down.

"Man, what's it with these love songs all of a sudden? Is it Valentine's Day?" Yusuke asked to a picture of Atsuko.

"No, you want her back." Yusuke screamed and let the picture fall.

_"Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)"_

"Finally, that song is over!" Yusuke said exasperately. Another new song came up.

_My sexy love  
So sexy  
Mmm, Mmm_

_She makes the hairs  
on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch (3)_

Yusuke nearly screamed again.

"I HATE THESE SONGS!! THEY ALL REMIND ME OF HER!!" he yelled, falling to the ground.

_"Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)"_

Yusuke stood up. His hand twitched as it made its way to the radio dial.

_"C'mon Yusuke! Turn it off!" _he kept thinking. He couldn't though.

"I can't!"

_"Yusuke," Keiko yelled angrily, "why are you always leaving this house?!" Yusuke had a comeback._

_"What? You think I'm cheating on you?" he snapped._

_"Well, you never come home until about one in the morning! And that's on good days!" she yelled._

_"Keiko, I wouldn't cheat on you!"_

_"Then where do you go?"_

_"..."_

_"I knew it!"_

_"Keiko, I'm not cheating on you! You're the only-" SLAM!! Keiko slammed her door so hard, it felt like there was an earthquake in the house. Yusuke opened the door slowly and quietly. Keiko had a suitcase and was stuffing clothes in it._

_"Keiko, honey, what're you doing?" Yusuke asked in disbelief._

_"Packing!"_

_"Why? Where are you going?"_

_"One thing's for sure, I don't trust you. And I'm leaving you!"_

_"Why don't you trust me?"_

_"I got a call from 'Miss Hidemi'!" she yelled._

_"Kagura? That's- Good bye, Yusuke Urameshi!" SLAM!! Yusuke followed Keiko._

_"What are you doing, Keiko? You're the only- BYE!" SLAM!! Yusuke stopped._

_"You're the only one for me."_

Yusuke was in a fetal position on the floor.

"If she woulda let me explained, she woulda knew Kagura Hidemi is my _boss,_" he whispered, more and more tears falling.

_"And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow"_

"Was there more things I did wrong? I don't what they were."

_Mmm, oh  
Mmm, yeah  
Mmmm, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Mmm, oh  
Mmm, yeah  
Mmmm, yeah, yeah_

_Baby, I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smell the perfume  
__The makeup on his shirt (4)_

Yusuke looked at the radio. He was in a trance.

"Why is my radio cruel? Just why?" He reached to down it off, but his mind wandered off to Keiko. He let the radio be.

_"Why can't I turn off the radio?__  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?"_

* * *

(1) - Angel (c) Shaggy

(2) - Angel of Mine (c) Monica

(3) - Sexy Love (c) Ne-Yo

(4) - Let Me Love You (c) Mario

All lyrics don't belong to me.

Song - So Sick (c) Ne-Yo


End file.
